Battle of the Nerds
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Jack gets sent to another world were he is to compete in the battle of geniuses. Can he when win this competition, or is there more to this than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Lil'Pup: Here's a new story I wrote. It's not a seqel to Chase Loves Kimiko and it takes two months before Katara in New York. Jack gets sent to another world were he is to compete in the battle of geniuses. He meets Cyborg and Gizmo from Teen Titans and my O.C Shiva. Can he when win this competition, or is there more to this than meets the eye?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was working on his Jack-Bots when his shen gon wu ditector went off. He looked at his computer and saw that it was somewhere in China. Jack typed the location into the locator device in his jet-spicer and he was on his way.

When he arrived he saw that the Xiaolin monks were already there.

"So what's the wu Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"Its called the spying glass, it alouds whoever holds it to spy on the person of their choosing." Dojo explained.

"Oh, with that we will be able to know what the Heylin side is planning." Omi said.

With that Jack decided to make his entance. "Not so fast Xiaolin losers. That wu is mine."

"Jack Spicer, leave now or suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi said pointing his finger at him.

Just I Jack was about to say something, but there was a flash of light and the next thing they knew Jack was gone.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work," said Omi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they began to battle the Hive Five.

Since Jinx had quit, the Hive Five consisted of Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, SeeMore, and Kyd Wykkyd. Ever since the fight with the BrotherHood of Evil Jinx had been no where to be found. The last one to see her had been Kid Flash, and Jinx just told him that she was going to visit her family.

Gizmo and Cyborg were arguing about some stupid thing or another.

"You're going to can kicked tin-man." Gimzo shouted as he started up his spider back-pack. (Does any one know what its called?)

"Yeah right to little..." Before Cyborg could finish his insult the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone stopped fighting to look a the spot where the two tech-whiz had been.

"Wow, thats a new one." Beast Boy said. He got glares from both sides. "What? I didn't do anything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, lets go get something to eat," Juju suggested.

"We just ate an hour ago," Mariah said.

"Yeah a whole hour ago."

"I could go for some ice cream." Shiva said.

"That's the spirt, Shiva," Juju said giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Come on guys, race you there," Shiva said as she started to run making sure not to drop her laptop. But she wasn't looking so she ended up running into a light and was gone.

"When did Shiva get so fast?" Juju asked stupidly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knew right away that he was no longer in China. Hell he didn't even think he was Earth anymore. He looked around to see a large group of... things. They all looked as lost and confused as he was. There was a flash of light and a tall black teen that was half human half robot, and a kid as short as Omi in green spandax. Another flash of light and a girl ran right into him.

The girl looked normal enough. She had short mousey brown-gray hair and large gray eyes that were covered by glasses. She was wearing jeans, a red shirt with a cupcake on it, with a red fleece jacket. He felt a pair of eyes on him and saw that the girl was looking at him with what looked like amazement and... sadness in her eyes. Jack was about to say something when the cyborg came up to them.

"Hey, can one of you tell me where I am?" He asked.

"Sadly we also have no idea where we are," the girl spoke.

"Does anyone know where we are?" a voice shouted.

"I believe I can answer your questions about your location." A looming voice said. Everyone looked up to see a man, well they thought it was a man, He was wearing black robes and a black mask that covered the top half of his face. The skin that did show was pale and had long ink black hair that touched the floor. "Welcome one and all, to The Battle of The Knowing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: So, do you like? Update if you want me to continue.


	2. Introductions

Lil'Pup: Thank you for your review. I noticed some questions about the story so I will do my best to answer them. Halfhuman123, yes I am going to add Dexter and Mandark from Dexters Laboratory. Mad-Hatter-LCarol, it will kind of be like the battle of heros, only with people who are good with technology. And Shiva she from a universe that I made up. It's a lot like ours only the time is a little different. YinYangWhiteTiger, my OC is not a mary-sue, in fact she is a lesbian. She has a crush on her friend Mariah from the first chapter. For more information on Shiva, read my Avatar story 'Katara in New York.' Or just go to chapter three. As for what happens if they win or lose... You'll just have to read to find out.

I don't own Jack, Cyborg, Gizmo, Dexter, or Mandark.

Warning! This chapter may contain spoilers for my other storys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was silent. They all stared at the dark haired man as he continued to talk. "I am known as Akili. I will be the judge for this contest."

A short little boy with orange hair and glasses came up to the front of the crowd and shouted up at Akili. 'Um, excuse me, Mr. Akili sir."

"What is it child?" Akili asked in a slightly angry tone. He clearly did not want to be interrupted.

"I am Dexter, boy genius," he said proudly. "I was just wondering what kind of competition this is? Because I am not very good at anything athletic."

"Neither am I," a taller boy. He was dressed like a nerd, had glasses and had a bid head.

"Mandark what you doing here?" Dexter asked glaring at the taller boy.

"None of your business," Mandark said glaring back.

The two boys continue to glare at each other, than for some reason or another they got in a slap fight. Everyone looked at them, some wondering what they were doing and some trying not to laugh. This would have gone on for a long time if Akili had not shouted, "ENOUGH!"

That got every ones attention.

"You are all here because of your skills of technology." Akili said, "You will all go though mutitple test, if you fail but one you are out of the competition. And the winner will be renowned as the greatest living genius in every universe."

Now this caught people's interest.

Jack's Mind

_"Jack Spicer, we were all wrong about you," Omi said._

_"Yeah dude, you totally deserve all of our Shen Gon Wu," Raimundo told him._

_"Oh Jack," Wuya said, "I was wrong to leave you for Chase Young._

_Chase Young decide to show up after Wuya said that. But he walked right past her and up to Jack. "Jack Spicer you have finally proven yourself worthy of being my apprentice." he said. _

_In the back ground everyone was cheering, "JACK SPICER IS THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!"_

Cyborg's Mind

_"Friend Cyborg you are the genius." Starfire said._

_"Your the best Cyborg." Robin cheered._

_"Way to go champ." Raven said in a bored voice, but she had a small smile on her face._

_Restaurants all over the city oftered him all he could eat. "It's good to be a genius," Cyborg said to himself._

Gizmo's Mind

_"Gizmo's the greatest," everyone shouted._

_"You are way better then I am," said Cyborg, "You truely are the greatest genius in the universe."_

_"Oh Gizmo," Jinx said running up to him and hugging him. "I was wrong to leave the Hive Five, youre the greatest." she said giving him a kiss._

_Gizmo blushed smiling blissfully._

Dexter's Mind

_Dexter, Dexter, you are the best," a tall red head with big breast said giving him a kiss._

_"He is truely a genius," a guy who looked a lot like Einstein said._

_"Hooray for Dexter," random people shouted._

Mandark's Mind

_"Waah," Dexter cried, "How did I ever think that that I could beat someone as great and smart as Mardark?"_

_"Mandark," Dee shouted running towards him._

_"Dee, my love," Mandark said with hearts in his eyes. He started to run towards her and when they met up they kissed._

_-_

"I'LL DO IT!" the five boys shouted.

"You will all be staying here," Akili said, "The first test will be tomorrow." With that everyone was gone in a flash of light and teleported to their rooms.

Jack looked around the room he was staying in, and saw that he was sharing it with five other people. They were the girl, the cyborg, the short kid in spandax, and the two kids that got in a slap fight earlier.

"Excuse me?"

Jack turned to she the girl.

"My name is Shiva, what's yours?" she asked holding out her hand.

"I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." he said pointing at himself with one hand and shaking Shiva's hand with the other.

The robot guy came up to them, "Hey little lady, my name's Cyborg."

"Please to meet you, I'm Shiva and this is Jack." she said pointing at him.

Jack was going to say something but the short bald kid came up to Cyborg.

"Hey Tin-Can, ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Yeah right runt, your the only one whose going to get their butt kicked."

They kept on arguing until the shorter kid noticed Shiva looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Shiva, I was just wondering if your name was Gizmo?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's my name, what's it to you?" Gizmo asked.

"Well, do you happen to know someone named Jinx?" Shiva asked.

Gizmo and Cyborgs eyes widened. "Is the Jinx your talking about have pink-purple hair and have the power or bad luck?" They asked.

"Yep, that's my Jinx," Shiva said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know Jinx?" Cyborg asked. "Are you from our world?"

"No, I'm from a different one, but Jinx and I still keep in touch. She told me she just went back home a few months ago. We grew up together as well as some of my other friends. She left to train at the H.I.V.E Academy two years ago."

"Wait, does that mean that your a bad guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Depends what you mean by bad," Shiva said.

"Wait, what's this hive thing your talking about?" Jack asked.

"It's a school where they train people to do evil?" Cyborg told him.

"That is so COOL!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah the teacher Brother Blood is cool too?" Gizmo said.

"But he brain washed all his students!" Cyborg argued.

"I doubt this guy is as evil as my evil hero, Chase Young." Jack said.

Shiva could tell that the three boys were going to start a fight then she remembered she still had her laptop. "Hey, Cyborg, Gizmo! Do you guys what to see a picture of Jinx when she was five?" she asked.

The two boys rush over to her side to see the picture. When it was loaded there was Jinx, wearing a pink sundress with pigtails that were down. She was on the shoulders of a teenager girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. They both looked happy.

"Hey, whose that girl in the picture with her?" Gizmo asked.

"That's Shizuru, she help Jinx learn to control her powers, as well as some other kids." Shiva answered. "Shizuru is a great fighter, she's never lost a fight, and she can see ghost."

The other two boys who were in the room looked at her. "What are you talking about silly girl?" Dexter asked, "There is no such things as ghost."

"I had a lot of fun growing up with my friends, we did everything together and we all lived together." Shiva said ingoring Dexter's comment.

"So could Shizuru really she ghost?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Shizuru was a psychic."

"Cool," the three boys said.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS!" Dexter and Mandark both shouted.

"You don't have to yell," said Jack.

"Just because you don't believe in ghost doesn't mean their not real," Shiva said, "And even if there are no ghost in world does not meal ghosts don't exist in other worlds. With closed minds like yours, I don't think you two will last every long in this contest."

Jack, Cyborg, and Gizmo snickered. "She's got a point."

"I'll show you, I will win this contest," Dexter stated.

"Nuh uh, I will," said Mandark.

"No, I will."

"I will"

"I will."

"I WILL,"

The two of them started another slap fight and the others just watched them until they both collapsed.

I hope my friends don't get too worried," Shiva said. "They can be over protective of me because I'm not that strong. Do you have anyone who might get worried Jack?

"Hey Shiva, you know I'm evil right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you told me that," Shiva said.

"Then why are you being nice to me? Doesn't it bother you that I'm evil?" he asked.

"Shizuru always told us that as long as your happy with what you do that's all that matters." Shiva said with a smile.

"Man, this Shizuru is sounded pretty cool." Jack said.

"She is," Shiva said. "But she also told us to fight for what we believe in, so if someones doing something we don't like we tend to put a stop to it."

"Will you try to stop me from taking over the world?" Jack asked.

"Only if I feel the need to," Shiva said. "You know, I don't know what it is, but there's something that I like about you. It's like we've met before."

"Yeah, I felt that too, but I thought I was crazy."

"Well, we should go to bed now, we don't know what this Akili guy has planned for us tomorrow." Shiva said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: So what do you think? Was it long enouth? Please review and tell me what you think or Jack will have his Jack-Bots will attack you!


	3. First Task

Lil'Pup: Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, Dexter's Laboratory, TMNT, or Jimmy Neutron.

---------------------------------

Everyone was sent to the room they had been the day before waiting to see what Akili had in store them.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it won't be that hard because it's the first task." Shiva said. "A lot of time in video games the first level is really easy."

"She's got a point," Cyborg said.

They heared a laugh and saw what looked like a human sized turtle in a purple bandana with a stick on it's back. "That sounds like something my brother Mikey would say."

Shiva let out a small sream, "Oh my God, look at the size of that kids head!"

The turtle seemed surprize, he thought she was sreaming at him, but he turned around and there was a little kid with a huge head and big hair.

"How does his body support his head?" Gizmo asked laughing.

The boy, who had big brown hair, blue eyes, a red shirt with a yellow atom smbol on it, over heard them and came up to them. "Hey who do you think you are? And stop making fun of the size of my head!"

"It's common courtesy to state your own name before asking for someone else's." Shiva said.

Jack turned to Cyborg, "Is that true?" Cyborg just shrugged for an answer.

"Yeah, well... Your a girl," the boy shot back lamely.

"Yes I am, I have been for fourteen years now." Shiva said smiling at the boy.

The turtle and the other boys muffled a laugh. "Man, how did that kid even chosen to come here?"

This made the kid even madder, "If you guys are so smart you could... guess my name."

They all looked at him like he was crazy, then Shiva said, "Jimmy Neutron."

"Wrong," the boy said. "Wait that's right."

"Hey cool, she if you can guess that things name," Gizmo said pointing at the turtle.

Shiva smiled at the turtle, "His name is Donatello."

The turtle looked at her with shock written on his face. Finally he said, "She's good."

"So what?" Mardark asked walking up to them. "She was able to guess their name's right. Big deal."

"I know what you're real name is," Shiva said.

Mardark's eyes widened. "What! No you don't!"

"Sure I do... Susan."

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Mardark shouted. He grabbed Dexter and started shaking him. "YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Do you think we should help him?" Donatello asked.

"Why? This is funny." Jack said.

When the two boys started another slap fight and Jimmy said, "Maybe we should just leave?"

Soon after Akili made his apparence. "I hope you are all well rested, for the first trial is about to begin." A skateboard looking thing was put in front of every one as well as some tools. "Your first task will be to make the hover board in front of you be able to work and be able to carry you arcoss the course."

A screen popped up and they were shown what the course looked like. And it looked pretty dangerous. It was an old junk yard looking place, that had a lot of sharp objects, turns, and everyone thought they saw something alive in there.

Akili continued to speak, "If you are an able to finish or finish in the bottom twenty you are disqualified. BEGIN!"

Everyone went to work. Jack didn't know what anything was, but he quickly caught on. In sixteen minutes he was done and ready to go. The only problem is he didn't know how to get to the race course. He heared Shiva say she was done and then she was gone. Jack realised all he had to do was say that he was done. When he was at the course he hopped on his board and pressed a button with his foot. Energy started to shoot out from the bottom, sending the him up and he he was flying though the course.

Jack quickly caught up with Shiva who smiled and waved at him. "Hey Jack, I'm pretty sure there's only about fifteen people ahead of us so we should be fine."

"Awesome!" Jack said giving her a thumbs up.

They continued going through the course, being careful not to run into anything or anyone, when Mardark flew past them. "I don't care if you know my name I am going to beat both of you and beat Dexter." Then he did his evil laugh. "AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Not liking his attitude Jack shouted, "Whatever you say, SUSAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME SUSAN! IT'S MAND-Oof..." Markdark was unable to finish speaking because he flew into a wall.

"Nice," Shiva said giving Jack a thumbs up.

Soon after they both crossed the finsih line.

"Oh yeah, we rule," they both said giving each other a high five. They were sent back to the room, a long with the people who got there before them. They waited for a while and some familiar faces had finished the task. Cyborg, Gizmo, Dexter, Jimmy, and Donatello.

"Yay! You guys made it!" Shiva said happily.

"And I beat Gizmo! Boo-Ya!" Cyborg said punching the air.

"Yeah, but Shiva and I beat all of you," Jack said.

"But I beat all of you losers!"

The seven of them turned to see what they guess was some kind of alien. He had teal blue skin, with pointed ears that went over his head, bright pink eyes, deep blue hair, and he was wearing some kind of armor that was black, yellow and brown.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'His people must be color blind.'

He turned to Shiva, "I heared you say that is common courtesy to tell someone your name before asking for theirs. I was given the name Folami."

"I'm Shiva."

"Cyborg."

"Gizmo."

"Donatello."

"Dexter, boy genius."

"Jimmy Neutron."

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius.

Folami didn't say anything. He just looked at Jack for a long time. Then he just smirked and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: What does Folami have in store for Jack. Review to find out.


	4. Where's Jack and A Kiss

Lil'Pup: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter's Laboratory, Teen Titans, or TMNT. Enjoy the chapter.

-------------------------

Another day had past and they had just finished two task today. The first one was to solve a puzzle. Jack had finished it with ease, because he had always been good with puzzles. Shiva and the others finish too, but Cyborg and Gizmo had some trouble with it. (They were never that good with puzzles they told him). The next one was to go to an old junk yard and find stuff that you could use to make a laser that could cut through metal. Now this one was hard. No one knew what did what did what, and putting together was even harder. Shiva, however, seemed to know what she was doing. Not only did she pick out all the right things, but she was able to put them together in record time. She said it was just luck, but no one believed her.

So they were all in the main hall, looking at everyone who was left and talking.

"I hope my friends aren't too worried about me." Shiva said. "The last time they saw me, I disappeared in a flash of light."

"Oh no, you're right!" Jimmy said. "My parents have no idea where I am. I don't even know where I'm at."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, my brothers and Master Splinter have to be worried by now." Donatello said. "Well I guess they can't be that worried because I am a trained ninja."

"My friends know I can take care of myself," Cyborg said, "But their probably wondering where I am. The last time I disappeared in a flash of light, my friend Raven used a spell to find me."

"Ha, my friends are probably lost with out me," Gizmo said, "They don't even know how to set the VCR."

Dexter sighed, "The only thing I'm worried about is that my stupid sister Dee will destroy my laboratory while I am here."

As everyone else was talking about how there family and friends must be worried about them, Jack listened half-heartedly. He knew no one really cared about him enough to worry about where he was. His parents, if they were even home, would just think he was in the basement. Not that they cared enough to check up on him, and the gifts he got from his father when he was on business were just cheap gifts he got at a gas station on the way home. He often wonder how much he paid for the puzzle box that had Wuya in it.

Speaking of Wuya, would she even wonder what happened to him. She only came to his lair anymore if she needed his help with something, and that didn't happen every often any more.

Chase would be glad that he was out of his hair.

The Xiaolin Monks would just see it as a blessing that he wasn't their to get in their way any more. Not that he had been much of a challenge lately.

'I doubt they even notice that I'm gone.' Jack thought sadly.

----

However there was some concern about the missing evil boy genius. After seeing Jack disappear in a flash of light they searched the area to see if he had just ran somewhere. He was nowhere to be found, and the jet-spicer was still there. At first they didn't worry that much, thinking that it was just a trick. But the next day, when another shen gong wu Jack did not show up.

"Why didn't Jack come to find the wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Do you think he gave up on the side of evil and is no longer going after the shen gong wu?" Omi asked hopefully.

Everyone looked at him with a doubt in their eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like everyone is here." Everyone turned to see Hannibal Bean on Ying-Yang who was sitting on a branch. "But it seems that young Spicer is missing."

"Where is that foolish boy?" Wuya asked looking around with her arms crossed.

"That's what we want to know!" Raimundo said. "He disappeared yesterday out of nowhere, now we can't find him!"

"If you monks are so worried about Spicer, why do you just not use the spying glass to find him?" Chase Young suggested popping out of nowhere.

The Xiaolin monks each other an 'oh duh' look, and Omi pulled out the spying glass. "SPYING GLASS!" When it did nothing they all stared at.

"Maybe your su'pose to say the name of the person you want to spy on." Clay said.

They tried that as well, but it didn't work.

"Dojo, is there a reason why the wu isn't working?" Raimundo asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, the only two reasons I can think of are that Jack is no longer on this planet," Dojo said started to look sad, "Or he's dead."

Now that got everyone's attention.

-----

Jack was walking back to his room alone while everyone else was talking. All that talk about family and friends was making his chest hurt. He sighed and continued walking until he bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch it!" Jack said. But he quickly shut up once he saw that it was Folami.

"You said your name was Jack Spicer, right?" Folami asked.

"Yeah," Jack said hoping he didn't sound scared.

"Well then Jack," Folami said, "Does everyone where you come from look like you?"

That little comment seemed to make Jack angry. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I simply wanted to know if everyone had that same skin and hair color." Folami explained. "On my planet pale skin such as yours is considered a rare and priceless beauty."

"Really?" Jack asked rising an eyebrow.

"Of course, and your beautiful red hair only ads to your value." Folami said reaching out to pet Jacks hair. However he slapped Folami's hand away and stepped back.

"To answer your question, I'm the only person in my world who have the same skin, hair, and eyes that I do. Now leave me alone." Jack tried to walk away but Folami grabbed his hand and pulled Jack towards him.

"I like to believe that it was fate that led to our meeting." Folami said pulling Jack closer wrapping an arm around him.

"What are you talking about?" Jack shouted. "It was Akili that brought us here so we could compete in this competition, and nothing else."

"But that doesn't mean that we're not destined to be together."

"Yes it does, and I'm not even attracted to you," Jack said trying to pull away.

"Attraction can grow," Folami said pushing Jack up against the wall, "And it can be force apon." Then he kissed him.

Jack tried to pull away, but Folami was too strong and his armor made it so he couldn't even hurt him. The aliens tounge went into Jack's mouth and Jack bit it in hopes that Folami would take a hint. However it didnt' work and Folami just grabbed him harder until he let out a scream of pain. Jack was sure that someone had heared it, but he didn't really want anyone to see him like this. Folami kiss him again, this time with more force.

When Jack felt him taking of his jacket he thought that he was going to be in big trouble, until he heard someone yell, "LET GO OF JACK!"

Folami broke the kiss to see Shiva running towards them. When she met up with them she started beating Folami over the head.

"OW, Hey stop." Folami said covering his head.

"Leave Jack alone you pervert." Shiva said still hitting him.

Jack watched this wondering if he should help her. But soon Folami backed down and left not saying anything to him.

Shiva walked over to Jack. "Well, at least we know what his problem was. He thought you were cute."

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, damn my beauty."

"Yeah your so pretty," Shiva said in a goofy voice. "Your so cute, let me hug you."

The evil boy genius started playing along, "Noooo, go away." Then he started running.

"Don't run away from your feelings." Shiva said chaseing after him.

The two of them played their little game all the way back to their room laughing and smiling unaware of the bright pink eyes that followed them.

--------------

Lil'Pup: Uh-Oh, Shiva maybe in trouble. Please review if you want me to update.


	5. Pain

Lil'Pup: I do not own the following: Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, TMNT, Jimmy Neutron, and Dexters Labatory.

----

After eating dinner in their room's everyone just sat around and talked.

"So you fight some guys called the Xioalin monks for something called Shen Gong Wu?" Cyborg asked Jack.

"Yeah, and the SGW each have their own powers, like the Monkey staff can give you monkey powers. Or the Changing Chopsticks that srink you to a size of a grain of rice." Jack told them.

"Cool!"

"Me and the other members of th Hive Five go around and steal stuff. We're the best crooks in the city. "Gizmo said.

"And my friends and I always stop them," Cyborg said grinning.

"Shut up Tin-Man," Gizmo snapped.

"You guy's wouldn't believe how many times my friends and I saved the world," Jimmy said. "One time we had to keep out planet from being blown up by going on a game show."

"One time my brother's and I saved the world from aliens that looked like triseratops." Donny said.

"I have saved the world many times all by myself." Dexter said proudly.

"I mostly just make stuff to help my friends in their fights." Shiva said. "I'm still in high school because I wanted to stay with my two best friends, and I can remember everything that happens."

"I could see how that would come in handy." Donny said smiling.

"Not when theres things you want to forget." Shiva said sadly.

They all watched as her face went blank and emotionless, as througth she was in deep thought about something.

"Shiva?"

The young girl snapped out of it when she noticed everyone was giving her a worried look.

"I'm going for a walk." Shiva said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Should we go after her?" Jack asked looking at the door she walked out of.

"I think we should leave her alone for awhile." Cyborg said.

"I guess." Jack sighed. Jack knew where Shiva was coming from. He wished he could forget all the times he was mistreated as a child. Jack wondered what it was that Shiva wanted to forget.

A moment later they all heard a scream.

---

"What the Hell is your problem?" Shiva shouted at Folami after he nearly hit her with his sword.

"I saw you with Jack, wench. No one is allowed to take what belongs to me." Folami said.

"Look, I'm just Jacks friends and nothing else, but Jack does not belong to you!" Shiva shouted.

"Sooner or later he will know that he doesn't have a choice," he said picking her up by her shirt.

But before he could do anything to her, there was a blue laser and a Boo-ya. Both of which came from Cyborg. Gizmo, Jack, and Donatello were right behind him.

"Shiva are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said before running over to them after she saw Folami picking himself up.

"Coward, how dare you attack a man when his back is turned?" Folami growled.

"You were the one trying to hurt a defenseless girl!" Cyborg shot back.

"She deserves to die for trying to take what is mine!"

"First off, I didn't take anything. Second, how could I steal something that doesn't belong to you?" Shiva said gazing over at Jack.

By the look in her eye, Jack knew what she was talking about. "Especially if that 'thing' doens't want to have anything to do with you." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Gizmo asked looking up to Jack.

"...Nothing."

Folami started running towards them, but Don tripped him with his staff.

"You are going to pay for that!" Folami growled before he kicked Don's feet making him fall to the ground. Folami jumped to his feet and swung his sword down at him, but Donny block it with his staff.

Donny did a flip and got back on his feet, then went back to blocking Folami's attacks. He seemed to be doing pretty well until Folami knocked his staff out of his hands. With a look of surprise on his face, Don was kicked up against a wall. Wincing in pain he looked up to see Folami about to strike. Donatello shut his eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. When he felt something drip on his face he opened his eyes.

The drippings had been blood. Jack's blood. Before Folami could kill Don, Jack blocked the attack, getting a really deep cut on his shoulder.

"Jack!" Everyone shouted in shock.

At seeing the damage he had done, Folami ran off with out saying a word.

The crimson haired boy gave a small smile before he collapsed.

-----

The Xiaolin monks were sitting around the temple feeling depressed. They had won the SGW, but it didn't feel like a victory.

"Cheer up my friends," Omi spoke up, "Maybe Jack is really on another planet."

"The little fellows right," Clay said. "We have no idea what that light was. It could have been anything."

"It could have been something that killed him." Raimundo said bitterly.

"Rai you shouldn't think like that." Kimiko said.

Raimundo knew she was right, but thinking that Jack was okay wasn't helping. He wanted to _know _that Jack was safe. The leader didn't know why it hurt so much not knowing where Jack was. It just seem like over the years, when they weren't looking, Jack Spicer became their friend.

At Chase Young's lair.

The evil over lord didn't know why the disappearance of Spicer bothered him so much. Chase knew he didn't like Jack, but... he didn't hate him either. As much as he hated to say it, he started to look foward to when Jack would visit him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Jack that made him feel relaxed. Chase felt like he didn't need to wear his stone hard mask around him like he would everyone else.

Chase wasn't sure what he would do if Jack really did end up being dead. He guess he would just move on with his life, and go on like Spicer never existed. But he silently hoped he wouldn't have to.

-----

Lil'Pup: Sorry it took me so long to update. School started two weeks ago so I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Revealed

Lil'Pup: If you read any of the other chapter's you know I don't own shit. By the way, Daxo, this will end up being yaoi, or it will be in future stories.

----

Jack woke up to the sound of beeping. He looked and saw that he was bandaged up and that there were tubes pumping blood into him.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

The evil genius turned to see Donatello standing in the door way.

"My shoulder hurts like hell but I'm alive." Jack responded.

"And I'm alive thanks to you." Donny said.

Jack blushed and looked away. "I may consider myself evil, but I'm not the type to just let someone die."

In all honesty, Jack wasn't really sure why he saved him. Maybe it was because he just got along with the turtle. They did both have a love for technology. Or maybe he thought of Donatello as a friend.

Shiva walked into the room along with everyone else. "Oh good, you're awake. Before you ask Akili postponed the tournament until you were feeling better."

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked.

"Just for a day," Cyborg told him. "Akili has really medical equipment, so it didn't take long for it to heal. They said it would leave a scar though."

"Don't worry about that, chicks dig scars." Gizmo said giving him a thumbs up.

"Is that true?" Dexter and Jimmy asked looking at Shiva.

"I guess it depends were the scar is at and what it looks like." Shiva said. "It also depends on the girl."

"Hey, what happened to Folami?" Jack asked.

"Akili said that he was disqualified for attacking us," Cyborg said. "We haven't seen him since."

"I hope this doesn't seem rude, but do you think you could get better so we can go one with the tournament?" Dexter asked.

Shiva hit the shorter boy over the head, "Yes, that was rude, and Jack saved Donny's life so shut up."

"The munchkin is right though, I should at least see if I can move around at all." Jack said.

"But what about the tu…" Before Jimmy could finish the tube pulled out of Jack and went back into the machine. "Never mind."

Jack climbed out of bed and started walking. He seemed to be doing fine, but after ten or so steps he trip. Or he would have if Don hadn't caught him.

"Maybe you should rest a little more," Don said.

"That a good idea," Jack yawned.

Once they got him back in bed, they started to leave. "We come back and check on you in a few hours."

Nodding, Jack drifted off to sleep.

---- ---

Jack woke up again when he heard knocking at the door. With out waiting for an answer the person walked in. It was Shiva.

"Shiva what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to see if you were awake. There's something I feel that I need to tell you."

Knowing that this was serious, Jack sat up in his bed. "What is it?"

Taking a keep breath Shiva started. "My name hasn't always been Shiva. I use to be called Lacey. I lived with my older sister, Edena, who took care of me all by herself because our parents died soon after I was born. My sister was a religious person, but I always had a love for science. Even with that difference between us, we loved each other.

Jack nodded to show that he was listening and that he wanted to continue, even though he had no idea why she was telling him this.

"When I was four I was smart enough to be in the third grade. One day while I was at school… my sister was raped."

Jack's eyes widen, waiting to hear what happened next.

"When I came home from school that day, I saw her crying in the kitchen. Once she told me what happened I knew what was coming next. You see, we practice a really strict religion, and if a woman was to lose her virginity outside of marriage… they were to kill themselves." Shiva said looking at Jack.

"Then what," Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

"She kissed me, said she was sorry, then she killed herself right in fount of me despite my begging." Shiva said, tears now streaming down her face.

Jack swallowed the vomit that threaten to rise, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I killed many in the name of revenge Jack, the crimson color of your hair and eyes reminds me, of the color of the blood I had spilled. I knew the man who raped my sister, using a simple VCR; I was able to make a bomb that blew up him, and his apartment." Shiva was shaking now. "I was so caught up in having him die I didn't care about the fact that innocent lives would be lost."

Shiva reached forward to pet Jacks hair. "Your hair and eyes are like penitence to me Jack. It is the color that keeps me grounded in reality. Jack, you are penitence in human form."

Jack stayed silent, and watched as Shiva walked away.

"I hope what I told you won't change the fact that we're friends Jack," Shiva said closing the door.

"It won't." Jack whispered to himself.

The next day…

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. After I heal all I need was some sleep," Jack said.

"What do you think we need to do today?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure." Shiva said walking up to the group. She looked over at Jack and he gave her a small smile which causes her to smile back.

"What do you thinks going on with them?" Gizmo asked Cyborg.

He just shrugged and watched as Akili walked into the room.

"Your next task will allow you to show how fast your mind can progress information. " Akili said.

No one was sure what he was talking about until they started the task. They wrote down color and you had to name the color it was written in. It's like this, they wrote down red but it was written in green ink. You have to name the color green; it's easier if you don't read the word.

Shiva passed it easily, as well as Cyborg, Gizmo, and Donatello. But Jack had always had some trouble telling colors apart, (mostly browns and reds), so he just barely past. He did do better then Dexter and Jimmy, who got an eliminated during it.

"Man, I just barely pasted that." Jack admitted.

"Being half robot helped me," Cyborg said.

"Too bad Jimmy and Dexter didn't make it." Donny said.

"Who cares? I didn't like those kids anyways," Gizmo said.

"It was probably for the best anyways," Shiva said. "Including us, there are only thirteen people left. That would mean that the challenges are just going to get harder."

"She's got a point," Gizmo said.

"What's the matter little man? You scared," Cyborg teased.

"NO! I just don't want your stupid friends blaming me when you go home as nothing more then a pile of scrap metal." Gizmo said giving him a smug grin.

"You little…" Cyborg couldn't finish because Don grabbed a hold of him, trying to make sure he didn't kill the short pre-teen.

"Guy's stop, Akili is coming back out." Jack said as he pointed at man wearing black.

"I'm sorry if this event wasn't that exciting, but I assure you the challenges from here on out will be more dangerous." Akili said. "I will give your a short break to decide if you want to continue in this tournament." Then he left again.

"You were right Shiva, they are going to get harder." Jack said.

Smiling Shiva said, "Yeah, but I'm sure we can do it."

"I just wish he told us what he meant by more dangerous," Donny said, "I mean, we could get hurt."

"Hey Gizmo doens't this seem kind of fimiliar to you?" Cyborg asked the boy in the spandax.

"Yeah but it isn't the same person as last time." Gizmo pointing out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack, Shiva and Donatello asked.

The two of them told them about the battle of championss and how it end up just being a way for the guy to get their powers.

"If Akili is planning on taking our intelligence why didn't he just do it instead of having this tournament?" Donatello asked.

"Donny, Donny, Donny, you don't get how evil works." Jack said shaking his head. "Evil people need to make things drag on as long as possible to make it more dramatic."

"You know Jack, I think you would get along great with my friend Juju." Shiva said.

"Oh no, your not going to try and set me up on one of those blind date things are you?" Jack asked.

"Moving along... I think we should split up and look around for anything out of the ordinary " Cyborg said.

"Like what?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't know man, something that looks like it could be used to do a brain drain or something."

The five of them walked out of the room, trying their best not to be noticed. They walked down a long, dark hallway until they reached four other hallways.

"I guess this is where we split up at," Jack said.

"Okay, Jack and Shiva will take the one on the far right, Donatello takes the one next to it. Gizmo will go down the one on the left, and I'll go down the far left." Cyborg said.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. After Gizmo complained about who put Cyborg in charge.

As Jack and Shiva walked down the hallway in silence, they were both thinking of what to say.

Jack was the one who decided to break the silence. "Shiva, I just want to say that don't think you did anything wrong. You were just a hurt little girl who lost her sister."

Shiva smiled, "Thanks Jack's. Even though I know that I sinned, I feel that a weight had been lifted once I told you what happen. As I said before, you a penitence in human form."

"Well I'm not sure about that," Jack said blushing.

There was silence once again, but this time Shiva was the one to break it. "I'm no fool Jack."

Jack blinked, "Of course your not, or else you wouldn't be here."

Sighing Shiva looked at Jack, "I mean that I can tell why you went evil."

Even through they had been talking, they were still making their way down the hallway.

"Wouldn't you turn against the world, when the whole world seem to be against you." Jack said bitterly. "Everyone just saw me as the white and red freak."

"My friend Juju had that problem." Shiva said. "She has had super human strength ever since she was a child. Everyone feared because of it, so they mistreated her to hide that fear."

Jack wonder briefly if that was why he was mistreated. "Is she anything like me?"

"Personality wise yes. But like everyone else we grew up with, she doesn't care much for working for the side of good or evil." Shiva said. "I guess it was because she was never alone."

The red eyed boy looked at Shiva sadly, feeling the truth in her words.

Before he could respond a voice boomed, "What are you doing here?"

-------

Lil'Pup: HA! I can give a good cliff hanger too.

Jack: Yes, feel the evil that is a cliff hanger.


	7. The Evil Plan

Jack: So what about what happen in the last chapter? Are Shiva and me going to be okay.

Lil'Pup: Jack, I wouldn't let you die. I love you too much.

Shiva: You guys already know that LP doesn't own anything.

-----------

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked again.

Both Jack and Shiva were too scared to say anything or to turn around to see who it was. When the person behind them growled they started running and screaming. They ran down at least six hallways before they found a door and went in.

"Do you think we lost him?" Shiva asked after she caught her breath.

"Be quiet for a minute," Jack said as he put his ear to the door. "I don't hear anything."

As Jack went to open the door to look around, he realised they were locked in. "Damn!"

"The door only opens from the outside doesn't it?" Shiva asked.

"It seem's that way," Jack said looking looking around the dark room. "If only we could find a way to turn the lights..." The room suddenly lit up.

"Oh."

It was just a big empty room. The only thing there was another door.

"Do you think that leads to another dark room," Jack asked.

"Are you scared of the dark Jack," Shiva asked. When he didn't say anything Shiva went on, "I used to be scared of the dark too, as well as some of my friends. But Shizuru told us that the darkness that surrounds us can't hurt us, it's the darkness in your own heart you should fear."

"Okay, you have got to introduce me to Shizuru, she sounds awesome." Jack said. "And when she gives words of wisdom you know what she's talking about."

Shiva laughed, "Yeah, Shizuru has always been kind of blunt. She just likes to say what needs to be said." Looking back at the door Shiva asked, "Should we go in?"

"Might as well," Jack said, "But I'm not going to be happy if it turns out to be another emtpy room."

But the room was anything but empty. The moment the two of them opened the door their stomach's lurched. Everyone who had been eliminated were being held in some kind of containment unit, with helment looking things on their heads with wires sticking out.

"What is Akili doing to them," Jack asked.

Shiva looked at them for a moment before saying, "It seems that it's turning their brain waves into energy.

Before Jack could ask her how she knew that, Akili stepped out of the shadows.

"Very observant young Shiva," he said, "But that won't help you now!"

"Jack, got any ideas," Shiva asked.

"We could try running," Jack suggested. The door they came in through suddenly slammed shut. "Or we could just wait and see if the others will come save us.

Just then a hole opened up in the celing, then Cyborg, Gizmo, and Donatello fell out.

"Maybe we'll just stay here and not go home," When nothing happened Jack said, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"Hey, isn't that Dexter and Jimmy?" Donatello asked.

Sure enough there they were floating in the containment units.

"Man, that ain't right, they're just kids," Cyborg said.

"Children or not, they are still playing part with my plans. As well as everyone else here." Akili said.

Everyone stared at him, "Well?"

Akili raised an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"What's your plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, most villins reveal their evil plan by now," Jack said.

"Why should I tell you anything," Akili asked.

"Oh come on, tell us your plan," Shiva said, "I bet it's good."

"Yeah right," Gizmo said, "It probably something really stupid that's way his not telling us."

While everyone agrued about what his plan was, the vein in Akili's head looked like it was going to burst any minute.

"Enough," he finally shouted. When everyone turned to look at him he said, "If I tell you my plan will you shut up?"

They looked at each other for a minute then shook their heads yes.

"It's quite simple really, all I'm doing is using their brain waves to power a weapon that will help me take over the universe." Akili said with a cruel smirk.

"If you were just planning to use us as a power sorce, what was the point of all this?" Jack asked angrily.

"The winner would be granted the honor of working and keeping track of the weapon while I go on taking control of every single one of your worlds and others." Akili said, the smrik never leaving his face.

"You know, as much as I hate to toot his horn, that is a really good evil plan," Jack said.

"I agree," Shiva said with a nod.

"Would you two stop admiring his work," Cyborg shouted, "We've got to stop him."

Akili laughed. "As much as I would love to watch your pathetic attempts to stop me, I've got a contest to continue." He then snapped his fingers. "I'll just let my pet's take care of you." He said as five large green hairy four legged beast appeared. Each having long claws and sharp teeth.

The villain disappeared laughing as his pet's closed in on the five of them.

"Well, any bright idea's?" Donatello asked taking out his staff.

----------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: Sorry it took me so long to up date. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter. Review and it may be up in no time.


	8. PERVERT!

Lil'Pup: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, or TMNT.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The green beasts kept coming closer until Cyborg shot a laser at one of them causing it to explode.

"Man that was so cool," Jack said.

Cyborg wobbled a bit then fell to one knee.

"Cyborg, what's wrong," Donny asked while trying to keep the green beasts from attacking.

"I haven't been able to recharge for the last couple of days so I'm running low on energy." He said.

"Now what do we do," Gizmo asked.

Donatello tried attacking one of them, but it just broke his staff.

"Nice green alien things," Shiva said backing up.

"We're in trouble," Jack said backing up into one of the containment units. When one of the green beast jumped turns him, Jack screamed and ducked. By doing so it caused the GB to crash into the containment unit. It injured the monster, and the glass broke off the CU, so the person who was in there fell out. That said person happened to be Folami.

Everyone try to get the GB's to break the CU's like Jack did," Cyborg ordered. "Jack and Shiva, try to wake Folami up."

"Are you crazy Tin Man," Gizmo asked, "He nearly killed Shiva the last time we saw him."

"Hey, what about us," Donny and Jack asked.

"I know, but the guy has a sword and he might be able to help us," Cyborg said punching a GB.

No one could see a flaw in his logic, so they all did as he said.

"How am I suppose to wake him up," Jack asked Shiva as she knelled down beside him.

"You could try kissing him," Shiva teased.

"Not happening sister," Jack said. "I'll just try shaking him awake." He shook Folami's shoulders then stopped when he felt a hand on ass. He could see Shiva's hands and everyone else was fighting, so the only other person it could be… "PERVERT, GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS," Jack yelled jumping back blushing.

Folami sat up smirking, "What can I say, I move fast."

"You could have at least taken me out to dinner first," Jack said crossing his arms.

"You can have him repay you by helping our friends with the GB's," Shiva pointed out.

The two boys turn to see that the others were still fighting.

"This should be easy," Folami said drawing his sword, "I have slain bigger monsters then them before."

"Try cutting them on their belly," Shiva said, "That's their weak point."

"Why didn't you tell the others that," Jack asked.

"I didn't think it would do them any good," Shiva shrugged. "Now while their busy fighting, let's see if we can find a way to open the containment units and get out of here."

They ran over to the main controls of the room and started looking over it. After looking over it for a moment Shiva pushed a button and the doors of the CU's opened.

"Now that is none, let's see how the others are doing." Shiva said.

Looking over they saw that Folami had already killed all of the GBs.

"Wow, that didn't take him very long," Jack said.

By now everyone who was in the CUs had woke up and were asking what was going on. After a quick explanation and shouts of shock from everyone they started to make a plan.

"Okay everybody,"Jack said, "We need to stop Akili and find a way to get us all home. Any suggestions?"

"We're at a huge disadvantage here guys," Donatello stated. "Akili knows this ship better than any of us, and who knows what he has up his sleeve."

"And even if we do find a way to beat him, how are we going to get home?" Cyborg asked.

"While you guys were talking I found a holographic lay out of the ship and downloaded it onto my laptop," Shiva said while she was sitting on the ground typing on her laptop. "There are seven levels on this ship, right now we're on the fifth. Akili's quarters are on the top level. If we can get there we may be able to find something that can help us defeat him."

"That's great and all, but do you suppose we get up there girly?" Gizmo asked arms crossed.

Smirking and pushing up her glasses Shiva said, "You just leave that to me."

--------------------

Lil'Pup: Sorry for not updating for a while, finales are coming up in school so I've been busy. Please R&R.


	9. Bloody Jack

Lil'Pup: You all know the drill.

--------------

"So tell me again what the plan is," Jack asked as he and Shiva were walking down a hallway.

"We divied into three groups that I chose for certain jobs with the people best suited for them." Shiva said. "Team one is suppose to destory the weapon, team two is going to help everyone thats still competing, team three, thats us, are going to break into Akili's chamber to look around."

"I get all that, but why is it only us," asked Jack angrily.

"Because a big group isn't needed for this," Shiva explained, "Besides Akili will be so busy wtih everyone else, it will be less dangerous for us."

Smiling Jack said, "Wow, I thought I was an evil genius."

Shvia giggled and they continued walking until Shiva had them stop at a wall. Before Jack could ask why they stopped, Shiva touch opened something on the wall that revealed numbers. She pressed six of them and a door opened revealing an elevator. "Shall we..." Shiva asked.

"You scare me," Jack said giving her a look.

As they stood in the elevator they fell into an awkward silence. Shiva rock back and forth on her feet, while Jack just crossed his arms waiting to get to the top. There was a ding and the elevator opened up. The moment they stepped out Jack gaped.

"This is Akili's chamber," Jack asked looking around. The place was huge. The walls were covered with different kinds of weapons, the bed looked like it was four king sized beds put together, a hot tub that could fit nearly 20 people, and a bunch of other random stuff.

"Do you think he stole this stuff or he has alot of money," Shiva asked randomly.

"Don't know. Hey, maybe the weapons are from warriors he defeated," Jack said.

"I think he just likes to collect stuff," Shiva said, "Anyways, lets look around."

After almost thirty minutes of searching Shiva found something.

"Jack I found what we were looking for," Shiva said calling Jack over, "Akili wrote down the directions as to how the thing works. It appears all we have to do is reactivate the machine and it will send us all home."

"That's it," Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

"Do you think this might be a trap," Jack asked, "Why would Akili leave it here where we could find it?"

"I pretty sure he just didn't think anybody would make it up here," Shiva said.

"Your right, I didn't."

Jack and Shiva jumped, then turned to see Akili behind them closing the door shut.

"But I will not make the mistake of underestimating you two again." Akili said walking closer to them.

"And we appreciate that," Jack said.

"Indeed, well we better get going Jack," Shiva said looking at her watch.

"Right behind you, sister," Jack said walking away with Shiva.

"Did you really think that would fool me," Akili asked sweat dropping.

"... Not really," they both said.

Akili decided to ignore that comment and turned his attention to Shiva. "I can tell that out of everyone here, you are by far the most intelligent one here."

"What am I, chopped liver," Jack said crossing his arms and pouting.

Still ignoring Jack Akili continued to talk to Shiva. "I am willing to make a deal with you. Work for me and I shall spare you life."

"And if I say no," Shiva asked.

She was answered by Akili holding her up her neck. "I know it would not be wise to have someone like you agaisnt. You were able to find make a perfect plan in under five minutes and pick everyone suited for there jobs."

"Would you believe that it was dumb luck," Shiva weezed even as Akili continued to choke her.

Akili smirked, "How about this then. I'll find out your secrets by experimenting on you, to find out how you tick so to speak," Akili chuckled. "I could cut open you head your head, dismantle your arms and legs. Of course your be awake when I do all this but..." He wasn't able to finish his threat because a scream of pain replaced words.

Shiva gasped for air once Akili let go of her. She gasped again, but this time it was because of the sword going through Akili's chest.

"What did I do," Jack asked, his voice cracking.

"You saved my life Jack," Shiva said hugging her friend.

-----------------------

Lil'Pup: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please r&r.


	10. The End?

Lil'Pup: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

--.--

"What took you guys so long," Cyborg asked as Jack and Shiva walked through the door.

"They were probably making out in a closet somewhere," Gizmo said making kissing noises while Jimmy, Mandark and Dexter went eww.

"We just had a little trouble, that's all," Shiva said ignoring what Gizmo said. "So did everyone do their jobs?"

"Yep, everything's ready to go," Donatello said giving Shiva a thumbs up.

"Great," Shiva said as she started typing something on the computer. "Okay, Jack, Donny, Cyborg, and Gizmo, come over here for a minute."

"Is there something wrong," Donny asked.

"No," she said pulling out a camera, "I just wanted to get a picture before we left."

They all sweat dropped, but decided to do what she said.

"I want to be in the picture too," Folami said standing next to Jack.

"Hey, watch the hands buddy," Jack said.

After the picture was taken, Folami asked if he could have a picture of just him and Jack. "I want something to show off to my friends once I get home," He whispered in her ear.

"I can understand that," Shiva whispered back, "Jack is really pretty."

"I don't know what they're talking about, but it's giving me a bad feeling," Jack said to Gizmo who just shrugged.

"Hey, why do you think Akili hasn't noticed that everyone's missing," Donatello asked.

Both Jack and Shiva stayed quiet, as through the turtle hadn't said anything, while everyone else just told him not to worry about it.

"So what do we do once we get back," Mandark asked out of nowhere.

"Simple," Shiva said, "We go on with our lives, but always remember what happend these past few days, so we know never to agree to a tournament that we didn't hear about on TV or from a friend."

"That works," Jack said with a nod.

Everyone gave the two of them a weird look, but decided to move on.

"So Shiva, were you able to find us a way home," Cyborg asked.

"Yep, I'm start working on it now, everyone say their goodbyes." she said.

As Shiva started to type on the main computer, Jack, Cyborg, Donatello, and Gizmo all walked up to each other.

Donatello was the first one to say something, "Well, this sure has be a crazy week."

"I'm sure we all had crazier," Jack commented.

They all gave a nod of agreement, then silence followed.

Jack had something he wanted to say that is really corny, but he guessed he could let his pride go just this once.

"Even through you guys may laugh at me for saying this, I'm really happy to have met you guys. Your the first real friends I've ever had." After Jack finished, he waited for some laughter or some weird looks, but to his surprise he found the three of them to be tearing up.

"We're happy to have met you too," they said hugging him.

Jack blushed and briefly wondered if it would have been better if they made fun of him instead.

Soon after, Shiva said that everything was done, and they would all be home in a minute.

Donatello turned to Jack, "I just want to thank you again for saving my life."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Your welcome," he said blushing.

"I hope I can repay you one day," Donny said before dissappeared.

Looking around, Jack saw that the only people left were Shiva, Folami, and himself.

"Why are we still here," Jack asked giving Shiva a look.

"Two reasons," Shiva said, "One, Folami said he wanted to take some pictures with you, but I thought you would want to do it when no one was here. Two, I just had somethings I wanted to talk to you about."

Sighing Jack said, "Fine, lets get the picture over with."

As soon as he said that, Folami wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, and made an V with his other hand. After Shiva gave him the picture Folami asked, "Can we take some nude pictures now?"

Before Jack could call him a pervert, Folami was gone, and Shiva and him were alone.

"If it makes you feel any better, you guys live in different dimensions, so he won't be able to find you," Shiva said.

After considering it for a moment Jack said, "Yeah, it kind of does. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to come live with me and my friends," Shiva asked.

Jack's eyes widen, "What?"

"I know you're not that happy with the way your life is now, and I know all my friends would like you," Shiva said, "I just thought that might make you happier."

Jack could tell that he was ready to cry. For the first time in his life someone was offering a home and friendship. Not because it was expected of her, just because Shiva cared for him.

"I'm not sure what would make me happy," Jack said. "But I think it would be best if I went home and had sometime to think everything over."

Shiva nodded, "I understand."

After that there was a flash of light and Jack was back home. Looking around, Jack saw that he was back where he was before he left, and that his jet was still there. Yawning, Jack relized he hadn't slept in nearly three days, so he desided to get back to his evil lair and get some sleep.

----

"Mariah we need to call Shizuru," Juju said.

"But we told her we could take care of ourselves," Mariah argued, "What will she think when we tell her we lost Shiva."

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Shiva said opening the door to the house.

"SHIVA," her best friends shouted hugging her.

"We were so worried about you, are you alright," Juju asked.

"I'm fine," Shiva assured them.

"What happened," Mariah wanted to know.

"It's actually a really fascinating story," Shiva said, "And I made some new friends."

"Yay," Juju shouted, "Story time.

Mariah sighed as she sat down on the couch so Shiva could tell them what happened.

----

Next day...

"Why are we at Jack Spicer's house," Omi asked looking up at his friends.

"We came here so we could tell Jack's parents what happened to him," Kimiko said sadly.

"Oh," Omi said looking down, looking like he was going to cry. No one wanted to admit it, but it had been a week and there had been no sign of Jack anywhere. They knew it was only right to tell Jack's parents the bad news and pay their respects.

After ringing the doorbell, they waited, only to be surprised when a very sleepy looking Jack opened the door.

"Sp.. Spicer, what are you doing here," Raimundo asked.

"What are you talking about loser, I live here." Jack pointed out.

"We thought you were dead partner," Clay said his voice cracking.

Jack's eye's widened, _'Were they worried about me,' _Jack thought.

Omi couldn't help it, he started crying and hugged Jack. The other three monks followed his lead, and hugged the white skin boy. Jack then lost his balance, and they all fell to the floor.

"Jack where were you," Rai asked, his hand staying on his cheek for a moment.

Blushing, Jack said, "Well, it's kind of along story, but I need to ask you guys something." When all eyes were one him, he asked, "Is it common courtesy to state your own name before asking for someone else's?"

-----

Lil'Pup: Well boys and girls, that was the last chapter of Battle of the Nerds. But not to worry, Shiva and Jack meet again in my Avatar story, Fighing in the Nations.

Please read and review.


End file.
